


His Daughter

by Holly57



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl has a sucky life, F/F, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Songfic about Cheryl thinking back on her life and deciding to end it, but a certain pink haired badass saves her.‘His Daughter’ by Molly Kate Kestner.





	His Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Song is ‘His Daughter’ by Molly Kate Kestner.

**She whispered to herself, she was only six years old that night, As she hid behind that shelf.**

Cheryl never had an easy life, every since she was young she was deprived of a lot of things, not wealth or beauty, but the things that matter like parental love and acceptance.

**Cause daddy had a little to much to drink, and mama didn’t want her to feel the pain, she felt.**

Her parents where never the type to kiss her bruises and cuts better, they where the type that caused the bruises and cuts.

Her parents never lifted her up, only pushed her down untill she felt like she could never get back up again.

**But she felt the pain.**

They prayed on her weaknesses like predators attacking their prey, took her endless love for her brother Jason and used it against her, again and again.

They where all always whispering about him, about how Cheryl could never measure up to her brother, and in the end that was the truth.

**Well ten years they came and went, and dad was gone.**

Because even now, after her horrific dad hung himself in the family’s barn. Jason still died by accident, it wasn’t his choice.

**So she looked for love in other men, And tried to act strong.**

But this is her choice, she’s just so tired of keeping up the same act, it’s time for the world to realise who Cheryl Blossom really is.

And they’ll find that out, when they find her body in the bottom of sweetwater river.

**Broken hearts and scars in only places she could see.**

Now standing in the middle of the frozen lake Cheryl can’t find it in her to feel regret the decision she’s made, maybe she’ll finally be in peace. Even if she’s sent to hell, anythings better then living a life full of pain and loneliness.

**Cause she just wanted, she just wanted to feel something.**

But maybe, she’ll be sent to heaven, maybe God will take pity on her and give her what’s she craved for a long, long time.

A second chance, with Jason and just with life.

 **And as she sat there on her bed, thinking bout** **what those girls said. Tears streamed from her eyes.**

As her axe connected with the ice for the first time, she thought about her vindictive mother.

**She cried.**

Tears leaked from her eyes as on the second swing she thought about her cowardly father, who took the light away from her already too dark world.

**”If there’s a god out there, please hear my prayer.**

On the third strike the ice finally cracked, as the memories of all the times her peers called her names, of how she went from most popular to being actively avoided in the halls like a disease, flooded her brain.

**I’m lost and I’m scared, and I’ve got nowhere else to go.**

Some people might call her drastic for choosing this route, but as the ice cracks under her hits slowly allowing her entrance, Cheryl can’t think of anything else then jumping in to the freezing oblivion.

**I’ve come a long, long way, But I’m not sure I can make it much farther.**

I’m the back of her mind she knows that at least one persons going to miss her, the same person who helped to make Cheryl’s last months her best.

The same person who Cheryl can hear screaming her name from shore.

**So if your listening could you give a helping hand.**

But it’s to late, the ice gave way to a giant hole that looked like the pit to hell, and Cheryl slipped in, darkness over taking her senses as she was submerged in the icy water with one screaming thought in her mind.

The thought that had her kicking her legs and trying to scream, the thought of her pink haired badass girlfriend who she wasn’t ready to give up yet.

But sadly it was too late, she finally had something worth living for and now Cheryl wasted it floating in the darkness, finally giving in and closing her tear filled eyes.

**To your daughter** **”.**

Just as Cheryl thought that her last breaths of life where slipping from her weak grasp, she was yanked out of the water and pulled into a petite chest.

Coughing the mouthfuls of water out, Cheryl looked up at her saviour, her girlfriend and silently thanked god for her second chance.


End file.
